La Cima de la Colina Calva
by Segreta
Summary: Dos niños pequeños juegan, deseando crecer. Donde todos ven una desolada colina, ellos ven un gran castillo, sus murallas, y sus almenas; su futuro soñado.


_Bueno, pues creo yo que este es mi primer fic publicado de Eragon... Se sitúa en la infancia de Roran y él en Carvahall y... Nada más que añadir, disfrutadlo ;)._

_**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen ;_; pero la historia es íntegramente mía :)._

* * *

-Aquí se levantará la torre más alta, y encima, ondeará la bandera con nuestro escudo.

Dos niños pequeños charlaban en lo alto de una colina. El mayor de ellos, de unos nueve años, escuchaba con una sonrisa a su amigo, de siete, casi ocho que, con un palo en la mano que hacía a la vez de vara, de espada, y de varita, gesticulaba señalando algo que, al parecer, sólo ellos dos podían ver.

-¡Sí!- exclamó el mayor-. ¿Y cómo debería ser nuestro escudo?

-No sé- Eragon se rascó la cabeza, pensativo-. Algo fiero, que asuste.

-En ese caso deberíamos de hacer un dibujo de la cara de Sloan- comentó Roran, provocando una carcajada de su primo-. O… ¡Un lobo! ¡Un oso! ¡No! Ya lo tengo: un dragón.

Su primo asintió, conforme.

-Sí, escupiendo fuego. Y todos nuestros soldados lo llevarán en sus túnicas.

Roran sonrió, feliz por su acuerdo y, cogiendo otra rama, empezó a dibujar un contorno de grandes dimensiones en la tierra húmeda.

-Aquí irá un foso, para nuestros enemigos. Y justo aquí, debería haber unos campos para cosechar.

El menos le miró, crítico.

-¿Campos? ¿Para cosechar nabos, rábanos, y esas cosas?

-Por supuesto. Si cuidas a la tierra, ella te cuidará. Además, tendremos algo que hacer después de derrotar a Galbatorix.

-Bah- dijo Eragon, desechando la idea con un gesto-. No tendremos tiempo libre. Entre las fiestas, los torneos, y las mujeres que podremos cortejar- esto último no le importaba demasiado, pero todas las buenas historias tenían a una dama a su altura-, no tendremos tiempo para cosechar nabos.

Roran decidió ignorar a su primo, cambiando de tema. No valía la pena discutir con él; era, según el chico, demasiado pequeño todavía-. ¿Y cuáles serán nuestros hombres de confianza? Y propondrá a Baldor. Me cae bien.

-Sí, y a Alung.

-Me gusta.

Se sumieron en un silencio amistoso, roto por el de mayor estatura.

-¿Y sabes lo bueno? Podríamos ver a mamá y a papá desde las torres, y estaríamos cerca de la granja, por si acaso.

-¿No vivirán en el castillo?

-¡No! Papá es demasiado tozudo, cuando seamos ricos seguirá queriendo cultivar en el campo.

-Y mamá se quedará con él, sí o sí.

-Exacto.

Ambos se sonrieron.

-Pero no importará, porque con nuestros rápidos corceles podremos verlos en apenas un minuto- y dicho esto, Eragon bajo la colina corriendo, o más bien trotando, imitando incluso el relinchar de un magnífico caballo-. ¡Adelante, Tornado!

Su primo no tardó en seguirle, colina abajo:

-¡Adelante, Flecha Negra!

Ambos primos llegaron a la ladera de la colina donde, con los palos que sujetaban, improvisaron una pelea con espadas, mientras copiaban el sonido del metal contra el metal al entrechocar. Finalmente Roran, seguramente gracias a sus ocho centímetros de más, consiguió desarmar a su primo. Segundos después, y aún sin parar de reír, se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Y tendremos todo esto cuando crezcamos?

Eragon vio a su mejor amigo asentir.

-Oh, verdaderamente no puedo esperar a ser mayor ya.

Los dos niños se dirigieron hacia su lugar de juegos con ojos soñadores. Elles veían un gran castillo con almenas. Otros, en cambio, una solitaria colina calva.

* * *

_¿Qué opináis? ¿Fácil de leer? ¿Demasiado corto (mi asignatura pendiente, ejem)?_

_La verdad es que me basé en este fic cuando averigué que Roran construía un castillo en Carvahall al final del todo y blablablá... Pensé que sería curioso que lo construyese en el mismo lugar en el que él y Eragon jugaban de pequeños. ¿A qué? A ser caballeros, claro. _

_¿Merece un simple review? **:)) **Seguro que a Eragon, Roran, y sus corcele,s les hará mucha ilusión recibirlos._


End file.
